The present invention relates to a combination searchlight which comprises a carrying strap fixed to the handle thereof at one side, and a mount at the top to carry a compass and a reflecting bar. The rim of the lamp case of the searchlight has a plurality of pins perpendicularly extended from the front side thereof and spaced around the periphery for protecting the lens.
FIG. 4 shows a conventional searchlight, which is generally comprised of a lamp case 9, a rim 91 fastened to the lamp case 9 at the front to hold a lens 911, a supporting arm 92 longitudinally connected to the lamp case 9 at the back, a handle 93 perpendicularly connected to the supporting arm 92 a cable 94 inserted through the handle 93 and the supporting arm 92 to connect the lamp socket inside the lamp case 9 to a battery box, wherein the outside surface of the lens 911 is disposed approximately in flush with the front side 912 of the rim 91. This arrangement will cause certain problems. This structure of searchlight has numerous drawbacks as outlined hereinafter.
i) when the rim 91 is attached to the ground, the heat produced by the lamp bulb inside the lamp case 9 cannot be dissipated, causing the lens 911 melted or deformed if the lamp case 9 is placed in a rubber boat, the body of the boat will be melted or damaged). PA1 ii) The lens 911 may be damaged easily when the rim 91 hits or touches the ground. PA1 iii) The light of the lamp bulb of the searchlight will be blocked up when the rim 91 is attached to the ground, and therefore the user cannot make sure if the searchlight has been turned on or not. PA1 iv) Because the rim 91 and the lamp case 9 are fastened tight to seal out water, it is difficult to remove the rim 91 from the lamp case 9. PA1 v) When in use, the user must hold the handle 93 firmly in the hand, and therefore the user will have an aching muscles for holding the handle 93 for some times. PA1 vi) While finding a direction, the user may be to carry a compass with the other hand.